


Something I need to say

by Inthractus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthractus/pseuds/Inthractus
Summary: John Sheppard has something he needs to say to Rodney McKay, but words don't always come easy.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Something I need to say

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tester to see how this turns out. All the artwork was done by myself. If anyone would like me to produce pictures for their stories I would be more than happy to, free of charge of course.


End file.
